Taking a Day Off
by nightsummer
Summary: Hermione comes home to Draco from a long day at work and realizes she has been neglecting poor Draco...how could she possibly make it up to him?


Taking a Day Off

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she arrived at her house. It had been a long day. She stepped through the front door and shrunk out of her coat. She walked wearily into the living room, smiling slightly at the sight that greeted her. Her husband lay on the couch, his head tipped back and his mouth open, fast asleep. She sat on the edge of the cushions and stroked his silky blond hair affectionately. Gray eyes opened blearily. Draco blinked sleepily, then smiled up at his wife. He reached a hand up to stroke her face.

"Welcome home," was all he said before leaning up to give her a sweet and gentle kiss. Hermione pulled back first and leaned her forehead against his, sighing again. It was such a relief to be home. His hand came up to tug gently on a glossy curl.

"Long day huh?"

She leaned back, taking his hand and tracing random patterns on the back of it. "Yes," she admitted simply.

"Come to bed, love. Do you need anything?" Draco stood, pulling her up with him.

"Just a bed and a very loving husband," she smiled tiredly.

"Wish granted." He grinned. Suddenly, he swooped her into his arms bridal-style.

"Draco!" She laughed, feeling some of the dreariness from her job slipping away from her head in the process. He grinned mischievously down at her, making her catch her breath. She smiled back.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you," she said adamantly, taking him by surprise and in the process, forgetting what she had meant to say in the first place.

His sharp features softened into an expression she knew well. He tucked a tendril of brown hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he brushed the back of his hand across her jawbone and began moving towards their bedroom. Hermione found herself completely distracted from her tiredness, staring at his handsome face and stroking the rippling muscles in the arms holding her up. When was the last time she really looked at him? Suddenly, as Draco entered the bedroom and deposited her on the bed, a wave of guilt overcame her.

She had been so intensely busy at work that she had barely taken any time out of her day except to eat or sleep. Draco had not complained a bit, only doing his best to help make everything at home as stress-free as possibly so that her mind was free to concentrate on work.

"Ahh," she groaned remorsefully. She felt horrible. Why, she'd hardly paid a whit of attention to him for an entire week!

Instantly, at her sound of distress, Draco was sitting on the bed next to her, looking concerned, Before he could ask, she held up a hand, feeling suddenly wide awake.

"I'm fine." Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then he gasped when she pulled him down on top of her and ran her tongue across his lips. His mouth opened in surprise and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, caressing and stroking his own. She locked her arms around his neck and rolled them both over so he was lying on his back with her leaning over him. She straddled his hips, grinding her hips slightly down and making him let out a quiet moan. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his broad shoulders, and down his strong chest, ending at the bottom of his shirt, where she traced the pale line of his stomach that showed where his shirt rode up.

Draco, finally recovering from his shock, groaned and grabbed her roughly by the waist, pulling her closer to him and thrusting his hardness against her bottom.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his lips. She pulled back, beginning to rotate her hips over his cock through his pants and boxers.

"I'm sorry," she said, still moving her hips in agonizingly slow circles, feeling herself get more and more wet. "I haven't been very fun to be around lately have I?"

Draco chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. "It's okay, love. I know it was a hard week at work…"

"That's no excuse," she said firmly. He started to protest but she effectively shut him up with another kiss. She felt the corners of his lips pull up into a smile before he trapped her face between his strong hands and kissed her hard.

She quickly moved her hands to his chest, pulling off his button up shirt. He let go of her face and started to pull her shirt over her head. She sat up and helped him by lifting her arms over her head. He threw the useless garment onto the floor. She smirked and unclasped her black bra, revealing her supple breasts. Draco ran a hand over the soft skin of her flat stomach, ending by gently cupping a breast in his hand and massaging it. He brought his other hand sliding down her waist and to the hem of her skirt, where he slowly inched his hand up her thigh until he reached her center. He stroked his finger over her clit through her thin panties, causing her to grind harder against him. He rubbed back and forth, and her moans grew louder.

"Mmm baby you're so wet already," he met her eyes, showing her how aroused she was making him. He slipped one finger under the silk of her underwear and slid it into her folds. She threw her head back and moaned breathily.

"Oooh…oh god Draco…yes…" he watched her in awe, marveling at her gorgeous curves, her hair cascading down her naked back, her mouth open in a small 'o' and her eyelids fluttering with pleasure. He moved the finger in and out, suddenly thrusting a second finger in and watching her cheeks flush. He slipped his fingers back out, rubbing her clit again and then bringing his fingers to her mouth.

She moaned softly, licking his fingers clean, then slipped off of him and stood next to the bed. Ignoring his rather loud protests, and divested herself of her nondescript pencil skirt and panties. She climbed back onto the bed and lay next to Draco, who, in her brief absence, had rid himself also of his pants and boxers. They turned to face each other and he stared at her naked body for a moment, until she began to blush prettily.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, reaching out to caress her bare side. Her breath hitched and he slid his palm over the curve of her breast, marveling at the warm, soft skin. He looked her in her warm brown eyes as he lowered his head to her nipple. He licked a circle around it before pulling it gently into his mouth and suckling on it. Hermione gasped, and her hands tangled in his platinum locks, holding his head in place. He began flicking his tongue back and forth rapidly, and a moan tore itself out of her throat, loud and long. She flung a leg over his hip and felt his throbbing hardness against her thigh.

He made a strange noise somewhere in between a moan and a growl. She lifted his head up and feverishly rained kisses on his lips, at the same time thrusting her hips forward so that her pussy slid along his length, rubbing back and forth.

"Aah…" Draco gasped, involuntarily thrusting forward. Hermione moved her hips slowly over his erection, never letting him inside, but only serving to turn them both on even more. Their tongues rubbed against each other as they rutted.

The warmth between Hermione's legs was beginning to ache. She needed him.

"I want you," she whispered, taking her lips away from his and licking around the shell of his ear, pulling gently on his earlobe with her teeth. "Draco, I need you so bad right now. Please."

"Oh, god," Draco moaned, his voice husky. He was losing all control.

"Please," she whimpered. Draco held her a space away from him, slowly pushing his cock into her. The feeling was amazing.

"Ah! Yes Draco!" Hermione pushed her hips slightly forward and back again, urging him to move. They set up a slow pace, feeling the warmth between them growing to be almost unbearable. It was making them both so aroused to go this slow, but they needed more. Draco flipped them over, staying inside of her. He settled between her legs and thrust in, hard. Hermione shouted in pleasure.

"Oh gods yes Draco ohhhhh…faster!" she begged, moving her hips up to meet him.

Draco panted, trying to control his erratic breathing.

"Ohh…"Hermione gasped. "Yes….faster…" He increased the pace, pushing his hips in faster, harder, but she surprised him by sitting up and pushing him onto his back, never once letting him out of her pussy.

She moaned over and over again as she pushed herself up and down on his cock.

"Ah…so tight," he gritted out, gripping her hips to help her move faster. "Fuck Hermione…"

"You like this? Huh, baby? You like it when I fuck you rough like this?" Hermione grabbed his hands off her hips, and leaning down as if to kiss him, held his hands behind his head while thrusting her hips down hard. He groaned loudly, feeling himself get close. She relinquished the hold on his arms only to reach back and massage his balls. He growled ferally.

"Fuck yes! Uhh…" he groaned, feeling the familiar warmth start in his stomach. "So close…"

She smirked, knowing his balls were his sweet spot. Leaning down, feeling they were both close, she pressed her breasts against his chest, the sweat from their bodies making them stick together. She kissed him hard while still moving her hips, increasing the pace of her thrusts. She moaned and he felt the vibrations on his lips.

"Oh god," she whispered feeling his hard length hit something inside her and making her arch her back, bringing them impossibly closer together. He worked a hand between their tightly compressed bodies and fiercely rubbed her clit.

"Ahh!" she cried out as her entire body tensed and her orgasm washed through her. Her walls clenched around his cock and he let out a grunt and then a loud moan as he thrust one last time, holding himself deep inside her as he came. She moved her hips up and down slowly, letting them both ride out the aftermath of the pleasure.

She rolled off of him before collapsing and muttering a quick cleaning charm. She cuddled up close to him.

"I love you, Draco," she said, touching his face softly. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

"My dear," he drawled, "that more than made up for it." He chuckled. "And I love you too. However, you are going to be exhausted tomorrow at work if we don't get to sleep soon."

"Fuck that," she responded, throwing a leg securely over his waist and resting her arm on his bare, muscled chest while putting her head on his shoulder. She didn't seem inclined to move anytime soon. "I'm taking the day off.


End file.
